Spirited Away 2: The second Generation
by natsumexmikan12
Summary: What if Chihiro and Haku got married and had a daughter? As a half spirit, would they're daughter be safe from the hungry spirits that wants to eat her? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Spirited Away 2: The 2nd Generation

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my 1****st**** ever fanfic. I'm not very confident about this but thanks anyway! Please R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hanyou & the Water Prince**

Chihiro and Haku have been happily married in the human world with the help of Zeniba and had a daughter named Claire. It has been 17 years already and Claire's birthday is next week, Chihiro and Haku went to the Spirit World to find the perfect gift for their precious daughter.

"Dear, take care of the house for me okay?" Chihiro said while closing the windows tightly.

"Yes mom, don't worry. Be sure to buy a souvenir for me okay?" her daughter answered while hugging her.

"Let's go sweetie, and Claire, don't let any strangers in okay? Not even your friends." Her strict father said in a fatherly tone.

"Yes dad, take care!"

Haku raised his hand and whispered an incantation then a portal appeared sucking both of them in. when they were out of sight Claire ran to her bedroom and turned on her TV. While she was dreaming about strawberries and ice cream, a whole in the ceiling suddenly appeared right above her. After awhile she noticed some dust fall on her face and she looked up.

"Oh My God!" she shouted while covering her mouth.

**There was a hole right above me with a man looking down. As I stared into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, I swear I had seen him before but I couldn't remember. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me, after that I can't remember anything.**

When Claire came to she was in an unfamiliar room.

"Oh, so you're awake." And old woman said while sipping her warm chamomile tea.

"Where am I?" she asked holding back her tears.

Before the woman could answer, a loud bang was heard followed by the opening of the door.

"You will be my bride." A man said the same age as her as he walked closer to Claire's.

"Ogino Claire, will you marry me?" he continued.

"I-I do" she said looking at the man's beautiful eyes.

The he kissed her. Claire never knew of this marriage stuff but she was hypnotized, and now she is married to a man she never knew.

"No! I don't want to be here! Let me go!" she screamed pushing the man away from here.

"You will bear my child, you will become my wife." He stated, his once gentle eyes were now filled with anger which made Claire shake.

"No! I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Ayame the Water Prince, Claire come with me."

"Stop it! I don't want to, let me go!" she yelled breaking free from his gasp.

"Let her go Ayame, I'll take Claire to her room later." The old lady said reassuringly

"Alright, take care of her Rika." Then he left.

"Umm… excuse me Rika-san but why am I here?" Claire said as she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You see Claire; you are a Hanyou a half human half spirit. Hanyous are considered high quality food for most spirits and that is why they need to marry a Water Prince, because Water Princes are people that have roles and obligations here in the spirit world. But even though Hanyous and Water Princes are supposed to marry, they both can cancel their marriage if they want to." Rika explained.

"Then why did he marry me then?" she asked standing up.

"That my dear, is a question only Ayame-sama can answer. Now please go change and then we shall go to your room"

After that, Claire changed into a nightgown and went with Rika upstairs to her room. Then she lay down on her soft bed. She fell asleep quite late because a lot has happened today. When she woke up she heard a loud thud, it was Rika about to enter the room but she was pushed by someone and fell.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you milady but it seems that I was pushed by someone. Hey what's this?." She said while picking something on the ground.

She picked up pendant with a pearl and an ocean blue feather hanging from it.

"This is from Ayame-sama, what is he doing here?" the old lady said.

Claire blushed when she remembered the kiss they shared last night, it was definitely her first. Rika looked at her with suspicion and then threw her the pendant with an evils mile.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" the pigtail haired girl said while showing her expression.

"I wonder what Ayame-sama was doing out here last night?" she asked herself but it was pretty obvious that she was teasing Claire because Rika was raising her voice.

After teasing her, Rika left to prepare breakfast. She went back to bed because she was too sleepy. When she touched the other side of the bed it was warm. She was shocked and at the same time blushing.

"Could it be? NO! There's no way he would do that." She said to herself.

* * *

**Hoo! glad that was over... anyways hope you enjoyed and update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Spirited Away Chapter 2: The Abduction

When breakfast was ready, Rika called Claire and they ate together. When they were done, the two ladies went to the garden to pick some flowers.

"Wow! What a beautiful garden! Rika, did you do this?" Claire asked amazed of the beautiful garden.

"Yes but it was Ayame-sama who waters all these plants every day."

"Cool! Well, let's pick some flowers!" she said running to the patio.

"What an energetic girl."

After picking many flowers mostly consisted of daisies and roses, they went back inside. It was almost dark so Rika was very busy preparing dinner. Claire went to her room, and then the door suddenly opened and out came the exhausted and injured Ayame.

"Ayame-san! Are you okay!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine Claire. Don't worry about it. I guess I made a mistake suddenly entering your room." He said with a forced smile.

"Oh no, I can't call Rika because she is busy preparing dinner. I guess I just have to do this myself."

Claire has always wanted to become a doctor, so she learned in advanced and when Ayame woke up he was feeling better than ever. He found Claire sleeping while her head was resting on the bed and her hand was holding Ayame's.

"I'm sorry to make you worry" he whispered softly while kissing her forehead. He placed her frail body beside him and hugged her tightly. Claire had a dream that night but it wasn't a dream, it was a memory.

Claire and her family went to the sea that time to celebrate her mother's birthday. She was still 6 years old that time, an innocent little girl not knowing what lies beyond. Claire went to the sea to take a dip but her foot slipped on and she washed away on the deep part of the ocean. She was almost out of breath when a boy grabbed her hand and hugged her, she looked into his face but saw nothing because of the ocean water. But there was one thing she remembered, he had ocean blue eyes. That was the first time her heart was beating furiously, it wasn't because she was going to drown, it was love. When she woke up, she was already on the shore. She looked for her rescuer but found no one.

"Thank you for saving me!" she shouted at the ocean.

And then for a split second, she saw the boy who stole her heart. The boy who was with her right now, and then she woke up.

"A-Ayame san, please wake up." She said trying to wake up the sleeping Ayame.

"Hnn? What is it?" Claire didn't notice but she and Ayame were sleeping on the same bed while hugging. While turning red, she remembered how Rika wouldn't tell her about their marriage.

"W-why did you marry me?" she asked him.

"Because you were my first and only love. I wanted to protect you, and stay by your side."

His words made Claire made blush even more, but this time she was the one who took action. She kissed him tenderly, like a girl kissing a lollipop. The kiss was long and gentle, but Claire didn't want to continue.

"Stop it, were not even married yet. I cannot make love to you." Avoiding his gaze, she ran out of the room.

He was left there speechless.

**What have I done? I shouldn't lose my composure.**

"My prince, there is a message from Lord Kohaku." A messenger appeared out of nowhere.

**Prince Ayame,**

**How are you? Is my daughter going well? I and Chihiro here are pretty late because of a huge mountain spirit blocking the spirit gate. Send our regards to Claire and tell her we love her very much, I haven't told my wife about the marriage yet but I'm sure she'll accept it sooner or later. If you hurt my daughter then I will kill you without hesitation. That is all.**

**Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi**

A little frightened, Ayame placed the letter in his nightstand and went back to sleep. In the morning, he went to Claire's room. As he saw her, he was mesmerized by the way the woman brushed her raven black hair. But he was more shocked when Claire turned to face him with one of her prettiest smiles ever; accompanied with a "Good morning Ayame-san" he finally agreed with his heart and hugged her tenderly. He was surprised when she didn't resist, instead she hugged him back. This gave him the signal to lean in and press his lips into hers. But they were disturbed by the sudden knock on the door; it was Rika inviting them to eat breakfast.

"Oh my, what are you doing in Claire's room Ayame-sama?" the mischievous woman looked at the both of them with an evil smile.

"Is it wrong to visit my fiancée in the morning?" the sudden answer to Rika's question made Claire realize what she did this morning.

Hiding her expression, she excused herself and went straight to the bathroom. Claire continued to brush her wavy hair until it looked straight, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she went into the dining room, it was strangely quiet. Rika wasn't there and so are the maids and butlers. She proceeded to open the door and found out that it was a trap, Claire ran but it was too late. She was imprisoned in a barrier that no human nor spirit can escape.

"Ayame! Rika! Help! Anyone, save me!" she shouted but it was futile, no one can hear her.

She was taken in a cave with a much more powerful barrier placed at the entranced with a weakness only the Water Prince knows for he learned sorcery and witchcraft. Claire was placed in a deep sleep with a beautiful dream. Although it has a beautiful beginning, the ending can be rather violent. For now let's check up on Ayame.

Ayame's job as a Water Prince is to serve the River Spirits, he once served Haku before but he didn't like it. Although his status is pretty high, River Spirits have the authority. Marriage is another matter, if the River Spirit marries a human and produces a female Hanyou; it is up to the Water Prince to marry her or not and no one can interfere even if it is the Water God himself.

It was 8:00 in the evening when Ayame arrived in his water palace. Sensing no other signs of presence except for him, he destroyed the gate and went straight to Claire's room. When he found no one, he summoned the spirit of the palace.

"Where are all the people in this place, spirit?" he asked.

The spirit gave no answer; instead, he pointed his finger on the floor and then disappeared out of nowhere. Ayame freed the servants that were buried underground but to his dismay, the woman he loved wasn't there. Suddenly, Rika appeared; but the old lady that was calm and peaceful turned into a middle-aged woman with dark green hair and emerald eyes. She showed her true form, the spirit of the plants.

"Spirit of the plants, take me to Claire" his sudden remark made everyone turn their attention to the blond haired prince.

"Gladly" then the two of them disappeared.


End file.
